


Bone China

by trulywicked



Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Nogitsune
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:08:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trulywicked/pseuds/trulywicked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't until after the Nogitsune was gone that Chris and Peter finally reached a consensus on Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bone China

**Author's Note:**

> They're in an established relationship but it's mainly just implied here. Allison is not dead hence she is not mentioned. ll the damage was done to Stiles and his psyche.

Fragile.

That was his first impression of Stiles. All long, awkward limbs that could be easily broken, lean muscles that couldn’t really protect from a hard blow, skin that bruised like a peach. From the first sight of the youth all Chris could see was a doll waiting to be broken and tossed aside by the life the kid had stumbled into.

Strength.

That was Peter’s first impression of Stiles. Fierce determination and planted solidly between danger and what mattered to him. Even taunting certain death with that little smirk of his. Unmovable no matter his fear. Such strength of will and spirit that it had made even the raging wolf take pause. Stiles would have been an amazing wolf.

The two men had often clashed in their opinions of Stiles. Peter insisting that Stiles didn’t need to be wrapped in cotton and kept away from danger and Chris fighting tooth and nail to protect an all too breakable boy.

Now though, as they stood in the doorway watching Stiles curl into a ball in the aftermath of the nogitsune’s possession once more, they both saw the other perspective. 

Chris realized that Stiles was strong, was capable of pushing on through hell with a reckless grin so he didn’t worry Scott or the Sheriff. He finally saw beyond the physical limitations to the steel beneath.

And now Peter could see Stiles’ vulnerability. He saw the slender body and human skin that contained the force of nature that was Stiles’ spirit. He saw the shaking form as Stiles tried to claw the pieces of himself together after a day filled with faking it for everyone else.

Two pairs of blue eyes met and both men nodded before moving forward to slide onto the bed. One on either side of the young man to sandwich him between their warmth, to shield him from what might strike from the outside.

Peter soothed with a gentle pet over Stiles’ ribs as their boy melted into them, muscles unclenching. Chris let the long fingers twist into his shirt and cling while he pressed a kiss to Stiles’ brow. And the understanding they’d reached about Stiles shone in their eyes.

Stiles was strong. And Stiles was fragile as well. He was bone china.


End file.
